Aria Fredda
by Yunny-Yun
Summary: A personalidade de Luna é testada por uma peça do destino. :: Fic escrita para o III Amigo Secreto da FCHP. ::


Fic escrita para a Neverland, no III Amigo Oculto da FCHP.

* * *

**Aria Fredda**

Era como se as cores mais vibrantes decidissem pregar-lhe uma peça. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas doíam, e ela pensava em como fechá-los da mente. Então ela os esfregava com força, a fim que eles abrissem. Não era como se ela precisasse mantê-los fechados para suprimir a necessidade de sua mente de escapar da realidade. Não dessa vez.

Entretanto, ela não queria encarar a realidade. Por toda sua vida, ela fechou os olhos e passou a ver a vida de uma maneira que só ela entendia. Como se nada lhe importasse. Como se houvesse uma espécie de atmosfera ao seu redor, e tudo que tentasse a atingir diretamente fosse diminuído inúmeras vezes e a alcançasse quase sem forças, sem causar nenhum impacto. Mas a atmosfera tem suas falhas, e com Luna não seria diferente.

Afinal, por que dessa vez ela faria diferente?

Ela sabia que uma hora ou outra, algo assim poderia acontecer. Que os zonzóbulos deixariam de ser sua preocupação, e a vida tomaria esse lugar. Mas _porque_? Será que ela não poderia simplesmente viver ocultando o lado negro do mundo durante sua existência? A verdade é que sempre mentiram para ela. Não era ela a insana; o mundo que exercia esse papel.

Abrir os olhos. A questão não era seus olhos estarem fechados para o mundo, mas _ela _estar fechada ao mesmo. Não se importava que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, mas se importava com elas atingirem o chão. Então ela deveria tentar se conter e estava tudo acertado.

Ela com certeza sentiria-se mais fragilizada se não fosse a presença de uma pessoa que ela cogitava considerar como amigo, apesar de ele ser mais, bem mais que isso. Ele não era o mais forte, portanto, não poderia defendê-la de seus fantasmas. Mas ele era corajoso o suficiente para tentar. E não era preciso moldá-lo; a vida já havia se encarregado desse detalhe.

Luna engasgava em um choro sem lágrimas. Harry a envolvia com os braços e não sussurrava palavras de conforto em seu ouvido, por que estas são traiçoeiras e podem ferir. Então, Luna abriu os olhos.

A visão era exatamente a mesma. Um pouco mais embaçada, mas era a mesma. O mesmo corpo sem vida jogado no chão, sem ferimentos, sem marcas de violência nem mutilação, sem agressões. O mesmo corpo que esbanjava vida e alegria, agora estava cadavérico e assustadoramente imóvel. Os mesmos olhos que faziam jus ao sobrenome, agora estavam vidrados. Para sempre.

Sob ele, depositado no bolso da blusa, propositalmente mais para fora, havia um bilhete, cuja caligrafia era desconhecida. E o bilhete, desprezível.  
_  
"Felicidades aos noivos."_

Harry sussurrou algo como "destino", "sorte", "carma" e "Malfoy". Luna apenas falou "Adeus, pai".

x

Luna virou a caixa de ponta cabeça e deixou cair em cima da cama vários papeis coloridos, um pouco amarelados por conta do mofo e do tempo. Com um simples gesto de sua varinha, separou-os por cores e datas; das mais escuras para as mais claras, dos mais antigos para os mais atuais. Harry estava agachado na frente da cama, observando.

Então Luna pegou os três primeiros de cada montinho e passou a ler em voz alta. Cada papelzinho significava algo que Xenophilius pensara no dia. Desde que o dia em que o pai não conseguira mais ter uma vida normal e digna até o dia em que o que restou desta lhe fora roubado, ele escrevia nos bloquinhos coloridos os seus pensamentos. Separava-os pelas cores, cada cor significava seu estado de espírito. E, pelo ponto de vista que Harry propôs, ele poderia ter escrito algo sobre alguma pessoa que queria vê-lo sem vida.

Mas não foi bem isso que encontraram. _N_ão se pode dizer que encontraram algo que os ajudasse, de qualquer forma. Xenophilius era um Lovegood de corpo e alma, então, não perdera seu tempo numerando seus problemas e inimigos em papeis coloridos.

x

Alguns dias passaram, e Luna começou a perder a esperança de descobrir quem matara seu pai.

Os dias viraram semanas, e a idéia de Harry, sobre a volta dos Comensais da Morte, foi se mostrando impossível. Assim como a idéia de Malfoy estar se vingando de alguma coisa do passado.

As semanas viraram meses, e Luna começou a republicar O Pasquim no lugar do pai.

E assim, um ano depois, a causa da morte passara para o segundo plano.

Afinal, quem poderia ter matado Xenophilius Lovegood? Ele poderia muito bem ter se suicidado.

x

O azul foi se misturando com o vermelho em uma mistura homogênea, como prova da elevação do estado de espírito de Luna até o nível mais alto, que já lidava bem com seus fantasmas e substituía sem delongas os quase-transtornos emocionais e re-estimulava a antiga Luna. Que agora era a nova Luna, a difusão entre ambas. Com sua aura única e índigo.

x

Cinco anos. Apenas Harry e Luna estavam presentes no dia em que desenterraram o corpo de Xenophilius e levaram-no para a parte do cemitério dedicada aos "restos" dos mais antigos. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, bem como suas almas e suas vidas.

Luna não chorava. Harry já não se lembrava que vira ela fazer isso um dia, nem ela mesma. Talvez ela tivesse esquecido que as lágrimas tinham um gosto salgado, que temperava a tristeza.

Pois ela não estava mais triste.

Afinal, por que estaria? Seu pai estava bem. Ele estava com sua mãe, em alguma realidade paralela que com certeza era bem melhor que a antiga, e com certeza eles estavam felizes. Eles estavam esperando o dia que ela se juntasse com eles, para viver eternamente entre flores e árvores frutíferas, viver o dia sem noite e a alegria interminável.

E a pessoa que tentara tirar dela algo bom, encontrara um presente à altura: a frustração. O remorso. O fantasma do medo. E a raiva. Talvez não fosse um castigo vingativo, Luna sabia que deveria desejar o mal maior à essa pessoa e torcer para ela morrer de uma maneira frustrante e sem ter ninguém para derramar lágrimas por ela; ela sabia que deveria viver nostalgicamente, sentindo a presença do pai nas coisas mínimas e tendo pesadelos. Mas já fazia cinco anos, e ela não sentia nada disso; apenas o abalo com o primeiro impacto da morte, mas não era como se ela tivesse perdido sua essência.

E esse seu marco forte de personalidade fez com que cada dia Harry quisesse se ligar mais com ela, e cada vez que ele a abraçava, ele desejava que um pedaço de sua alma se fundisse com a dela. E cada vez que Luna era abraçada por Harry, sua cabeça era dominada por um zumbido e seu corpo tremia. Eram zonzóbulos. E ela gostava.

**FIM. xx  
**  


* * *

... Reviews?


End file.
